Death is or you expect least
by Death is or you expect least
Summary: Ones shot qui finissent mal sur un manga très connu , bonne lecture y aura un peut de tout comme "couple" si je puis dire
1. Ce si n'est pas un conte de fée

**Ce si n'est qu'un conte de fée ...**

_(bye me)_  
**pOv sakura**

Moi sakura Haruno je marchais le regard vide sans aucune émotions se désignant sur mon visage je marche sans aucun but sous le soleil hardant qui m'achevais et me faisais souffrir. Vous devez vous dire mais de quoi je parle ? c'est une longue histoire mais si vous insistez je vais vous la raconter. Sa sera la dernière chose que je pourrais faire avant de mettre fin a mes jours. continuant mon chemin sans plus rien comprendre ou plutôt en voulant rien comprendre . Tout est de ma faute....

_4 mois au part avant..._

J'étais la a konoha comme tous les jours en compagnie de naruto et Sasuke qui nous avait quitter depuis dèja 1 an il avait l'air oublier a konoha plus personne ne parler de lui . je me disais mais comment pouvait t'il l'oublier aussi vite ??Je dois bien l'avouée je pensais a lui nuit et jour pour moi il était mon cœur ce qui me servais a me manquais profondé devais tournais la page comme tous les autres une bonne fois pour toute et arrêter de penser a coup de vent plus violent que les autre fit voler mes cheveux ce jour la .Je souriais regardant le ciel et les nuages passer et le soleil lui qui me réchauffer tandis que le vent s'occuper de faire danser mes était paisible toujours des misions mais sans vraiment d'importance . Je vie a cette instant naruto s'approcher de moi avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

**naruto: sakura cela fait déjà 10 minutes que je te cherche !!**,me dit il l'air joyeux mais a la fois agacer .  
**sakura: abon ? et pourquoi cela ?** , lui dis je avec un regard interrogateur  
**naruto: Ce soir nous allons organiser une grande fête !!!! **, me cria t'il dans les oreille.  
**sakura: arrête de crié ! et en qu'elle honneur va t'il y avoir un fête ?** lui répliquais je.  
**naruto: Itachi Uchiwa est mort nous lavons retrouver son cadavre ! **

Sur le coup mon cœur c'était emballer non pas pour le faite que j'étais contente que le frère ainé de Sasuke était mort mais plutôt de savoir que j'allais surement le revoir et savoir qu'il y avait un espoir de revoir cette homme si mystérieux qu'il était presque impossible de le comprendre .Qu'est-ce que je lui trouvais a cette époque? surement sont coter mystérieux et séduisant a la fois sans compter son charme irrésistible comment ne pas craquer?A cette époque j'attendais cette instant depuis toujours mais est-ce que je ne m'emballerais pas un peut trop ?

**naruto: hey ho sakura tu est dans la Lune ?!!!!** ,me dit il en me sortant de mes pensée  
**sakura: naruto dit moi on va surement revoir sasuke ?!!** ,lui dis-je excitée rien qu'en disant son prènom  
**naruto: on VA le revoir je n'en doute pas une seconde sakura!! **

Naruto et moi nous continuons a parler joyeusement parlant de sasuke et de la fête de ce soir qui nous exciter autant tous les deux . Avec la même phrase qui revenez a chaque fois dans notre discution :" est si Sasuke venait a la fête ?" Cette moindre penser me faisait revivre un peut plus a chaque fois . Le soir arriva enfin ! La fête commença c'était très joyeux trop même . Une fête parfaite ou tout le monde riait manger buvait sauf ... restais la a attendre quoi? ou plus correctement qui? évidemment Sasuke n'était pas venu je m'étais fais des films .Qu'elle idiote je suis ! Comme si il allait venir je suis si bête d'y avoir crue .pfff idiote comme je suis je pleure que mon rêve ne se réalise pas .ce n'était qu'une illusion un aussi beau rêve. Les contes de fée n'existe pas ! Je n'avais pas remarquée que naruto c'était approcher de moi et avait poser sa main sur mon épaule .

**naruto: je suis désolée Sakura...**,me dit il d'une voix triste  
**sakura: ce n'est pas de ta faute naruto tu n'as pas a t'excuser...**, lui répondis-je en larme

Il ne me répondis pas et me laissa seule . Il avait remarquer que ce n'était pas le moment et moi je pleurais pour ça. Alors que ce n'est que le début de mon conte de fée ... Des cette instant j'aurais jamais du commettre l'irréparable . Avant d'êtres prisonnières a ce lourd secret qui risquais après de me faire chuter et m'entrèna là ou je l'ais mériter. J'avais ms mes mains sur mon visage loin de la fête qui s'acheva plutôt que je ne l'aurais prévue et qu'une ombre s'approcha de moi je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie dans cette état aussi pitoyable que j'étais et que je suis toujours cette ombre me parla ce que j'avais priée pour que l'inévitable arrive.

**....: tu le savais pourtant sakura .**

Cette voie était celle d'Ino je l'avais facilement reconnue .La personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir venais de remuer le couteau dans la plais . Me recroquevillant un peut plus sur moi même je ne lui avait pas répondue espérant qu'elle me lâche. Mais elle en avait décider autrement .  
**  
****ino: sakura... tu est pitoyable dans cette état ! Profite de la vie et arrête de toujours tout vouloir tu ne peux pas le revoir alors oublie le ! **

Je n'en pouvais plus tout ces mots qu'elle me balancer .J'avais comme l'impression d'êtres de trop dans ce monde. Je ne suis donc qu'une égoïste qui ne pensait pas au autres appard a Sasuke .Oublier sasuke comment pouvait elle dire ça ? Ils comptaient tous l'oublier . Je ne voulais pas la croire . Mais fuir la vérité n'est pas une bonne solution je le sais et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la fuir.

**ino:sakura...****  
****sakura: TAIS TOI !!! DÉGAGE JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIRE !!** lui criais je en lui ayant couper la parole.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? e retrouver ou rester la m'apitoyer sur mon sort. QUnad Ino partie Je me releva et je me dirigea en direction de la forêt .Je devais traverser tout konoha pour sortir galère! Ou allais-je allais ? je ne réfléchissais pas je foncer comme ça tête baiser sans penser a faisait nuit et ils étaient tous coucher sauf...

**garde1: regarde !!**  
**garde2 : mais c'est la petite sakura Haruno !?**,l'air étonné  
**garde1: EXCUSE MOI MAIS MES PORTES SON FERMER A CETTE HEURE LA !** , me cria t'il assez fort pour que je puise l'entendre.

Je leva la tête pour pouvoir les voir et je les supplia de m'ouvrir la porte .Il avait du mal a me dire non mais j'avais beau essayer ils ne m'ouvrir pas pour rebroussa chemin décidant de partir demain a l'aube .  
Sur le chemin du retour je vie un enfant joyeux joué tout seul a une heure pareil .Mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin faisait t'il ici?Je m'étais approcher de cette enfant et je lui avais sourie .  
**  
****sakura: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**  
**l'enfant: ... vous êtes sakura ?** me répliqua t'il  
**sakura: oui et toi qui est tu?^^**

Comme Je vous les dèja dit je ne me souviens plus de son prénom .... Après ça j'avais inviter l'enfant chez moi . **"Un enfant seul le soir sa peut êtres dangereux pour toi"** lui avais je dit gentiment et je les entrainais dans ma maison puis il a eut confiance en moi et la suite devrais je la raconter ? Cette enfant était un beau jeune homme plus beau que Sasuke peut êtres. Son visage est floue dans mon souvenir. Chez moi je les nourrit il a dormit et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai entendue qu'elle qu'un me dire **" tue le ! tue le !"**sa raisonner dans ma tête et j'avais si mal que j'exécute ces ordre sans savoir qui était telle cette " voix " Je prit un grand couteau qui trainer sur le poste de travaille de la cuisine et cette voix m'envoute je rentra dans la chambre qu'occuper le gamin et le couteau toujours en main je le leva . Il ce réveilla a cette instant écarquillant ses grand yeux il versa une larme .Moi hésitante a abattre mon arme sur cette créature innocente .

**l'enfant: pou...pourquoi?**

Il versa une 2ème larme mais pas une 3ème ... La" voix"résonna de nouveau dans la tête m'obligeant a massacrer cette pauvre enfant ,le sang couleur tout le long de mon couteau et de mon bras draps baignaient dans sont sang..je m'en souviens ...Ce cauchemar de cette nuit la .Comment une fille comme moi est put tuée un enfant sans défense. Son regard vide et dans les ténèbres me fixer toujours comme pour me dire "**ma mort te tuera un jour** "Je quitta ma maison le visage palle et j'alla voir naruto .

**naruto :hm.... oui.a... sakura ,**je venais de le réveille  
**sakura: NARUTO** , je m ' sanglota tout d'un coup  
**naruto: sakura! qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?!!**,il me fit rentrer chez lui refermant la porte derrière lui

Il me fit m'assoir sur son canaper et partit dans la cuisine me chercher qu'elle que chose a boire et a manger.  
Il ne mi pas beaucopu de temps (1m ou 2m)

**sakura: naruto... je suis désolée !**  
**naruto: sakura qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**  
**sakura: .... il est mort**

Je ne devais pas le dire a naruto a personne ! Ce que j'avais fais était trop horrible . Je ne voulais pas assumer mes actes qu'elle lâche je fais ! De toute façon ils vont savoir que c'est moi la coupable je risque d êtres tuée ....

**naruto: qui est mort !!!?** , dit il soudainement en colère  
**sakura: un enfant a était assassiner chez moi!**  
**naruto: q...quoi!! **, il fut sous le choque

Naruto stupéfait et e colère c'était levé brusquement pour partir chez moi quand il vu ce pauvre enfant mort il pleura a son tour . Je rendais tout le monde triste me rendrais-je pas compte de mon me questionnaires ne pensant pas que c'était moi sa serait trop simple a leur gout et surtout comment"** sakura haruno pourrait tuée un enfant déjà qu'elle n'est pas capable de tuée un seul de nos ennemis**" Je me sens si coupable et encore plus quand j'entends naruto me dire " **SI JE TROUVE CELUI QUI A TUE CETTE ENFANT JE JURE QUE JE LE TUERAIS !!!** " si ils savaient la vérité je serais morte depuis longtemps ...

_1 mois après_

les crimes c'était arrêter jusqu'au jour ou cette voix me frappa de nouveau . J'avais presque oubliée cette horrible histoire qu'un jour de fête encore ou j'avais croisée dans un chemin désert une enfant qui pleurait . La voix était toujours la "** tue la !** " et moi qui répondais a cette voie "** non je ne veux plus tuée !! sa suffit j'en est marre!** " la voix rigolait tout en continuant a répondre " **ma pauvre sakura au point ou tu en est un de plus un de moins ou est la différence ?**"l'enfant commença prendre peur et voulu s'enfuir mais je lui coupa la regard fut de nouveau ces yeux de meurtrier avec tant de haine. comment y suis-je arriver là? Je me poses des questions toujours sans réponses ou personne ne peut me répondre .Je sortie un kunai et je lui trancha la tête avec ,du sang gicla et me tachèrent sont corps retomba lourdement sur le sol . Je lâcha mon kunai tremblant de tout mon corps regardant mes mains pleines du sang de cette fille qui est morte part ma faute. j'étais folle le suis-je encore alors que je marche dans le désert tout en vous racontant cette tragé fois si encore je m'en sortie part je ne sais qu'elle miracle . Qu'elle qu'un avait enlever tout trace de mon passage sur les lieux du crime . Tout konoha était de nouveau inquiet de ce tueur (tueuses ) en série.

_*-*_

Je devais me dénoncer il était temps je marchait dans les couloir pour aller voir Tsunade et d'assumer mes responsabiliser . J'étais rentrée dans sont bureau ,puis nous nous étions saluer .

**sakura: je dois vous parlez ! c'est très important !**  
**Tsunade: va y sakura je t'écoute! **  
**sakura: je sais qu'elle que chose sur le meurtre des enfants.****  
****Tsunade: pardon? va y sakura je t'écoute! ****  
****sakura: je sais qui a tué les enfants! **

A cette instant qu'elle qu'un passa derière moi et mit sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de parler.  
Je fut surprise de voir que c'était sasuke!! comment était-ce possible ? je n'en croyais pas yeux ,Tsunade avait l'air aussi très débarqua aussi dans la bureau de Tsunade sans eut un grand silence ...  
**  
****Tsunade: s..sasuke ?!!!!!**  
**naruto : SASUKE!!!!!!!!**  
**sasuke: c'est moi qui est tué les enfants !**

J'étais tellement étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire que je ne bougeais toujours ce dénoncer alors que c'était moi ? je n'y comprenais plus rien. Sa main toujours scotcher a ma bouche laissant mes larmes couler c'était trop injuste que je men suis vraiment misérable!!!

**Tsunade: pourquoi a tu fais ça sasuke si c'est bien toi?**  
**Sasuke :c'est moi et j'assume ! **  
**naruto:c...COMMENT AS TU PUS TEND PRENDRE A DES ENFANTS!!!TU EST VRAIMENT QU'UN LÂCHE!!!**

J'essaye de me débattre .Il me tenait tellement bien que je ne pouvais pas parlé ne voulais pas qu'il soit condamner a mort a ma place . Sa serait trop horrible je ne veux pas !!Je lui mordit sa main mais il ne me lacha pas pour autant j'avais beau lui faire assez mal pour le faire saigner il ne voulait pas que je disse la vérité mais pourquoi?!!!il fut mit a mort alors que je criais le plus fort possible en leu disant que c'était ma faute mais personne ne me croyais il y avait une grande place avec tout konoha autour de sasuke.

**sakura:ARRÊTER C'EST PAS SASUKE QUI A TUE LES ENFANTS C'EST MOI!!!!**

Ils le haïssaient tous lui qui n'avait rien que j'aimais lui le beau mystérieux qui allait s'éteindre en un rien de temps une maudite arme tranchante qui mettras fin a ses jours tout sa part ma faute.e regréte mon existence et mon comportement pourquoi les ais-je tué ? serais je folle ? recommencerais je après? toujours ces questions sans réponses . Il me souria tristement et me parla sans sortir me moindre son de ses lèvre je pouvais lire un "** je t'aime** " je rougis et soudainement un filet de sang jais et voyant sa tête rouler sur le sol je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre et je déserta alors que personne n'avait remarquer sur le coup que j'étais partie .

_3 mois après_

Me voilà toujours dans mon desert comme je vous l'avez dit . J'ai compris pourquoi . La voix c'était lui et c'est lui qui m'ordonne de tués ses enfants mais je ne saurais jamais dans qu'elle but . Je suis aussi coupable que lui dans cette histoire ou plutôt il sait servi de moi ...Je l'aimais et il m'aimait sans que je le sache il a toujours était avec moi et celà jusqu'au bout. il serait peut-êtres temps de le rejoindre j'ai enfin compris j'ai plus rien a faire ici je vais mourir ici de toute manière que je le veuille ou non . Impossible pour moi de sortir de ce désert je n'est plus d'eau et rien a manger et mon cœur commence a me lâcher ... Pour moi tant que j'étais avec Sasuke ma vie était un vraie conte de fée je dois lui dire adieu mon conte de fée .Nos crimes parfait sauf qu'il a préférer se sacrifier a ma place part ma faute encore. Tout ces meurtres auraient continuer mais toujours avec Sasuke si j''avais sus ... trop tard je meurt...c'était sympa mais tout ce fini la dans ce désert.

_**THE END ...**_


	2. Elle est la perfection !

**elle est la perfection !**

_(bye me)_  
**pOv sakura**

Il n'a qu'un seul but tué akatsuki et retrouvé Sasuke. Mais Sasuke ne reviendra plus jamais . Je croyais que Sasuke etait mort je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les sentiments que j'avais pour lui durant toutes ces année .. je ne pense plus l'aimée et si je le revoyais est-ce que je l'aimerais de nouveau ? Mais que ferrons nous quand tout cela sera terminer nous vivrons peut êtres enfin en paix ? Est-ce qu'il m'aimait je ne parle plus de Sasuke mais d'un autre .Qui aurait crue sa un jour de moi. pfff c'est complètement ridicule je ne pouvais pas aimée un baka comme lui !

**....: sakura tu ne mange pas ? **,dit il la bouche pleine  
**sakura: naruto tu me dégoute !!** ,dit-je écœurée  
**naruto: rho c'est bon ! tu est vraiment rabat-joie sakura! **  
**sakura: RÉPÈTE POUR VOIRE ?!!!!** ,hurlais-je .  
**naruto: calme toi !! je rigolais** ,dit il pour se rattrapé

Je sortais "de table" . Il m'énerver a chaque fois qu'il faisait qu'elle que chose de travers . Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas a comprendre mes sentiments envers lui . Il etait tout bonnement impossible que MOI sakura Haruno sois-je tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui. Toujours aussi énervée je traversais Konoha quand je vis au loin Hinata qui s'entrainer . J'allais la rejoindre et sur le coup je me suis dis " **mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ce bat bien !**"je la trouvais très douée . Une amie si chère a mes yeux s gentille toute les qualités que moi je n'est pas .serait t'elle la perfection? elle arrêta son entrainement et me vit ,elle me souria chaleureusement .  
**  
****sakura: je tes observée et je dois dire que tu est très douée !! **  
**hinata: merci sakura c'est très gentil de ta part **, me dit il avec un magnifique sourire au lèvres.  
sakura: Hinata j'ai qu'elle que chose d'important a te dire , lui dis-je le cœur serrée  
hinata: que t'arrive t'il sakura ? , me demanda t'elle inquiète

Je devais lui dire. Ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps . La seule personne a qui je pouvais en parlée et qui saura m'aide sans se moquée de moi . J'avais soudainement chaud et mon cœur commença a s'emballer . Hinata inquiète me regarda l'air paniquée elle me dit "** je vais te chercher un verre d'eau je reviens!**" elle partie surement pour se sentir utile dans un moment pareil .Je devais lui dire. J'avais besoin d'aide je ne pouvais pas étouffée mais sentiment éternellement .Elle revenue vers moi le verre d'eau a la main avant même qu'elle le pose je lui sortie ça comme ça :

**sakura: j'aime naruto !!!**

Sur le choc elle lâche le verre qui se cassa en milles morceaux sur le sol . Je me retourna vivement vers elle qui ramasser les bouts de verres je l'aida bien entendue et je poursuivis les larmes aux yeux.

**sakura: c'est grave que je l'aime ? je ne devrais pas !!** , je n'arrivais plus a garder mes larmes alors je les laissa tomber et rejoindre les bout de verre qui rester part terre.

Sur le coup elle lâcha les bout de verre qu'elle avait en mains et me prit dans ses bras et versa des larmes elle aussi pour moi ? Surprise part son comportement je ne bougea pas . Elle ma répondit voyant ses larmes tomber a sont tour part terre.

**hinata: non sakura tu le dois de l'aimé , me répondit elle d'une voix douce et en sangloter . **  
**sakura: je dois lui dire ?**  
**hinata: oui ... le bonheur passe une fois mais pas forcement une deuxième alors va !**  
**sakura: m...merci **

Elle me lâcha lentement et avec ses mains elles sècha ses larmes se leva et me souria une dernière fois et me dit " **sakura tu est qu'elle qu'un de bien** "a cette instant je sentis mon cœur soudainement réchauffer part ces paroles si ..belles. Elle savait comment réconforter les gens la perfection ? Pour moi Hinata était mon modèle elle savait me comprendre mais moi je ne savais pas la comprendre .... Ce que j'avais fait était gave tellement parfaite pour moi que je n'avais rein remarquée qu'elle idiote je fais... Moi souriante et pleine de vie je décida d'aller voir naruto et de tout lui dire demain je me sentais prête a tout lui avoué mon coeur était enfin libre.

_  
__le lent demain matin _

Réveille matin 7h je me réveille comme une fleur. Je prends mon petit déjeuner et je me prépare. J'étais si contente garce a Hinata. Que j'en oubliais même que c'était grâce a elle tout ça. Je fini de me préparer rangeant mon petit déjeuner. j'enfilais les chaussures et je sortie dehors d'une belle journée qui allait eut-êtres bien ce passer. Je courue cherchant Naruto partout et quand je le trouvis enfin il était avec Shikamaru je devais lui parler en priver.

**sakura: hai naruto et shikamaru !! **  
**naruto: ha tien salut sakura .****  
****shikamaru: yo !**  
**sakura: naruto je dois te parlé en priver !**  
**naruto: hein ??** , ne comprenant rien  
**shikamaru: pff c'est bon j'ai compris je me casse** , commence a partir  
**sakura: merci !!!** ,dis-je toute exitée  
**naruto: que t'arrive t'il sakura ?**,me demanda t'il le regard interrogateur

Je rougisais violament craignant de sa réponse est ce que sa sera oui ? ou bien non ? j'espérais du plus prfond de mon coeur que mes sentiments envers lui soit partager . Je ne le regardais même plus dans les yeux c'était vraiment trop dure a dire. Puis je repensa a hinata qui avait tout fait pour m'aidée je devais y arriver ! Je pris mon courage a deux mains puis d'un coup naruto me dit: "**tu ne saurais pas ou est hinata?**"il avait l'air inquiet .Tout d'un copu il eu un déclique dans ma tête et je lui cria dessus " **TU AIME HINATA ?!!!**" Il devenu tout rouge et je compris que tout éspoir que naruto m'aime était de 0% mais pourquoi hinata m'avait t'elle donnée autant d'espoir !! Ce serait-elle moquée de moi je m'énerva d'aussitôt puis je courue chez hinata .  
J'avais beau frapper a sa porte personne ne vint m'ouvrir alors je défonça la porte avec mon poing et je commença a paniquer en criant son prénom partout dans l'appartement. Aucun song comme si la maison était vide et que personne n'y habiter . Je monta les escalier je regarda partout sauf dans une seule pièce!La salle de bain ! Mais que ferrait elle dans la salle de bain ? non elle ne serait pas morte impossible !!! La perfection ne peut pas mourir!!Soudainement mon cris retendit !! crit de terreur son cadavre part terre avec un couteau a la main. Pourquoi !!? pourquoi a t'elle fait ça ? !!!

**sakura: POURQUOI!!!!!JE N'Y COMPRENDS RIEN!**,criais-je  
**Une fille comme elle ne peut pas mourir elle était si j.... **

Je me stoppa t c'est la que je compris que je ne voyais que mon bonheur et pas celui des autres .Elle l'aimait mais moi je ne voyais pas ses sentiments qu'elle étouffée plus longtemps que moi en vers naruto. Et elle l'aimait et lui aussi ! Son sourires ses larmes tout ce si n'était que de la comédie elle ne pleurait pas pour moi  
mais parce qu'elle était triste de savoir que je l'aime et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance avec lui ce qui était totalement faux!

_flashback_

**sakura: j'aime naruto !!!**

Sur le choc elle avait lâche le verre qui c'était casser en milles morceaux sur le sol . A ce moment la ,la fille parfaite fit son entrer en scène !Elle joue si bien la comédie tout pour mon propre bonheur mais elle ne pensait plus au sienne a cause de moi....

**sakura: c'est grave que je l'aime ? je ne devrais pas !!**

La elle se se sentit obliger de me réconforter alors que je pleurais comme une gamine qui ne savait pas qu'elle poupée acheter. Je me fais honte alors qu'elle ,elle pleurée pensant que tout était fini ele préféra me le laisser et moi aurais-je fait pareil si c'était sasuke? non je ne crois pas...

**hinata: non sakura tu le dois de l'aimé , me répondit elle d'une voix douce et en sangloter . **  
**sakura: je dois lui dire ?**  
**hinata: oui ... le bonheur passe une fois mais pas forcement une deuxième alors va !**  
**sakura: m...merci **

Avec ces mots réconfortant et sont faux sourire pour me réconfortée et me donnée le courage d'aime naruto .Elle a fait tout ça pour moi cette fille si parfaite ,amis elle n'en pouvait plus il fallait qu'elle parte pur qu'elle verse encore des larmes et faire son deuil de se promettre de ne plus jamais aimée naruto . Et me dire que je suis qu'elle qu'un de bien ! moi qui lui est volée celui qu'elle aimée depuis toujours je ne suis qu'un monstre ! " **sakura tu est qu'elle qu'un de bien** des paroles si ..belles qui faisait tout oublier la tristesse de hinata qui pleurait seul sans que personne ne viènne la consoler ,seule avec sont terrible secret si bien garder. La perfection pleurait et moi je riais pensant qu'a moi ,moi et naruto . mon modèle savait me comprendre mais moi je ne savais pas la comprendre .... je la compris qu'a la fin ..ma gave erreur tellement parfaite pour moi que je n'avais rien remarquée qu'elle idiote je fais... Alors que j'avais décidée de revoir naruto et de tout lui dire ce que je ne fit pas !

_fin du flashback_

Que vais je dire a naruto? la vérité rien d'autre que la vérité il le faut! La seul chose que je peux encore faire pour elle . Elles voulait que je vive heureuse avec naruto mais je me sens plus capable de vivre joyeusement maintenant que tu n'est plus la . Tu nous a quitter trop tôt Hinata j'aurais encore voulue parler,rire jouer avec toi pendant longtemps !Je pleure sur ton cadavre et tout ton cinéma est fini tu ne pouvais plus garder ce lourd secret et vivre en paix alors tu tes tuée....

**THE END**


	3. La vérité est là

**la vérité est là !**

_(bye me)_  
**pOv ino**

Nous devons partir en mission avec Sakura ce si est un ordre de Tsunade . Mais pourquoi avec sakura?Enfin bon passons je dois partir a Suna mais la mission consiste a quoi ? je n'en sais rien Sakura ne veut pas me le dire . Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois la suivre ....pff sa m'énerve de ne pas savoir !!Je vais tout de même essayer de lui tirer qu'elle que renseignement.

**ino: eu..sakura que va t'on faire a Suna ?** ,lui demandais-je calmement  
**sakura: pardone moi Ino mais je n'est pas le droit de te le dire** , me répondit t'elle navré  
**ino: pfff c'est ridicule !**, dis-je en m'énervant  
**sakura: peut-être mais c'est comme ça **, me répliqua t'elle

Nous avons continuer le trajets en silence . J'avais la tête haleur . Ne pas savoir en consister cette mission me stresser je voulais savoir ! Je ne comprenais toujours pas le but de ne pas me le dire .... Je suivais toujours Sakura . Sakura...toujours Sakura qui est complimenter et le plus aimer !! pareil Mlle Sakura est la chouchou de Tsunade c'est pour ça qu'on ne me dis jamais rien !.! Serais-je jalouse ? Non !! Je ne devrais pas l'êtres surtout de Sakura .Nous arrivons a destination quand Sakura s'arrêta et me dis : «** nous somme arriver... **» En face de nous se dresser La porte du village de Suna.

**sakura: Ino écoute moi attentivement !** , me dis t'elle sur un ton sérieux  
**Ino : oui ? **  
**sakura: ne parle a personne ici appart a moi biensur ! compris ?**  
**Ino: mais ! et pourquoi donc?** , lui répliquais-je  
**sakura: ne pose pas de question !**

Non mais pour qui se prenait elle ! de qu'elle droit elle me donner des ordres comme ça ? Mlle Haruno prends des grand aires a ce que je vois ! Je ne dis rien choquée par son comportement. Je partie de mon côter alors que Sakura aller a l'opposer d'ou j'allais. Mais qu'avait elle en tête ? Depuis le début de cette mission Sakura se comporte pas comme Sakura ! Que lui arrive t'il ? Je dois réfléchir .... Une mission avec Sakura ,aller a Suna, le comportement de Sakura.... ,MAIS QU'ELLE EST CETTE MISSION? Sa m'énerve de ne pas savoir des que Sakura a fini ce qu'elle avait a faire je vais lui mettre les points sur les I !

_* _**_du côter de sakura_**_ * (narration 3ème personne du singulier) _

Sakura commença a parler avec une personne mystérieuse! mais que cache t'elle ? Elle s'avance vers cette personne et commença a discuter avec elle ..

**sakura: combien c'est ?** , demanda t'elle  
**???? : sa dépends .... je verrais bien quand j'aurais fini mon travail****  
****sakura: bien ! **  
**????: je vais vous laisser Mlle Haruno des que j'aurais fini je préviendrais **  
**sakura: d'accord! au revoir Mr ! **

Sakura quitta l'endroit secret ( ??) ou elle était cherchant Ino . Ce qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour elle .  
Heuresement pour elle Ino n'était pas bien loin et Mlle Haruno partie la rejoindre ...

_* pov Ino * (normal)_

Sakura s'approcha vers moi le sourrie au lèvre se qui m'étonnais . Depuis ce matin elle était sérieuse et la voila enfin "normal" ? J'espérais qu'elle n'ai pas de problème . Mon aide elle en avait pas besoin enfin je croyais ! J'aurais du faire qu'elle que chose mais un autre sentiment m'avais envahis quand je re vie l'homme que j'aimais depuis toute petite et que j'avais oubliée au file du temps . On dit que les coups de foudre sa n'existe pas ? en voici la preuve formel ! Son regard avec croiser on regard comme un rayon laser . Mon esprit était absent quand Sasuke Uchiwa s'approcha de nous . Je lui souris mais il n'y réponda pas . Son regard se posa ensuite sur celui de Sakura a qui il lui fit un grand sourire . J'eu crus a cette instant que j'alalis mourir !! comment sa pouvait arriver ?!! moi qui l'aimais plus que qui conque je ne vais pas me le faire voler par cette autre fille qui n'est a près plus mon amie mais mon adversaire .M'y crois rais-je un peut trop ? oui je crois ... le pire défaut que j'ai eu était celui si la jalousie était forte avec un mélange de haine envers ma coéquipière qui était si grand que je ne voyais pas la vérité !

**sakura: S...Sasuke ...** , dit t'elle lentement avant de recevoir un magnifique sourire de la part de sasuke  
**ino: comment est-ce possible** , dis je sous le choc  
sasuke: c'est assez étrange de vous voir ici , j'imagine que vous êtes en mission ?  
**sakura: SASUKE!!! JE NE PENSAIS PAS TE TROUVE AUSSI VITE !!!** , répliqua la jeune fille au visage remplie de joie  
**ino: sakura! comment ça ?**, je n'y comprends rien ! , lui criais je étonnée et furax  
**sakura: oui notre mission consister a retrouver Sasuke ,mais ma pauvre ino tu n'auras servie a rien dans cette histoire **, me dis t'elle déçue  
**ino: quoi ! mais pour qui te prends tu sakura ? **, dis je énervée  
**sasuke: hm.... sakura je ne rentrerais pas a konoha** , s'exclama t'il  
**sakura: mais pourquoi ça ?!!!!! **, cria mon ennemie  
**ino : vraiment je ne voyais pas a quoi cella vous servez t'il de me cachée cette mission !!!** ,dis-je en criant  
**sakura: tu ne peux pas comprendre Ino !!**,me répliqua t'elle sur le même ton

Sakura partie avec Sasuke . Je n'y comprenais vraiment plus rien ! Pour quoi Sakura m'aurait t'elle cacher  
la but de la mission? Et puis sasuke je n'arrive plus la comprendre pourquoi nous somme ici. Nous avons retrouvé Sasuke mais qu'est-ce que Sakura veut elle me faire comprendre ? derrière toute cette mascarade il se cache qu'elle que chose ! oui mais quoi ?. Alors que Sasuke revenait vers moi je fût étonner de le voir marcher en ma direction .

**sasuke: Ino.... sa te dirait d'aller manger qu'elle que chose ? avec moi ...**  
**Ino: eu.... volontier **, lui répondis-je avec un sourire timide au lèvres

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi ? Je dois me méfier . Ou serais-je moi qui me fais du cinéma ? Peu importe je ne pût refuser une invitation surtout venant du beau Sasuke Uchiwa. Il marchait tout près de moi sa présence me faisait rougir et m'étouffe . Sakura ne me le piquera pas .. non ! je ne me laisserais pas faire . Nous arrivions a un petit bar ,il se mit en face de moi et me lança un magnifique sourire charmeur . Je rougis par mon grand malheur. Il remarqua que sont charme me fessait de l'effet même beaucopu d'effet . Sa ne ressembler pas au Sasuke que je connaissais ... Mais peut importe serit t'il amoureux de moi ? mon rêve va t'il se réalisé ? On nous apporta nos boisson que nous avions commander . Toujours mon regard poser sur le siens . Mon désire était si grand , que je serais capable de tout faire pour lui . comment un homme pouvait 'il me faire perdre la tête ? !! il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire qu'elle que chose de passionnant comme tout ce qu'il dit " **va tu résister ?** " il avait donc tout compris ! il lissait en moi comme quand on lie dans un livre .Que va t'il faire ? sourire n° 3 et ensuite ? comment va se terminer cette histoire , je préfère ne pas savoir même si je le savais déjà . Son visage se rapprocha du mien plus vite que je ne l'aurais crus . Voudrais-je que cette instant ,ces heures n'arrive jamais . son visage divia le mien pour passer juste a côter de mon oreille et me dire "** tu le savais , n'est-ce pas ?** " Il voulais ma mort ou quoi ?!! ses mots , ses geste me faisait tourner la tête ! en me disais mais cette homme le veut vraiment . Comment refuser une nouvelle fois ? il m'embrassa et je le lui les rendais ...mon corps coller au siens dans une chambre d'hotel ses mains touchant mon corps qu'il avait mit a nue . évitons autres détailles ! Nuit de rêve oubliant tous les problèmes ...

_le lent demain matin _

Une personne marchait ... mais qui es-ce ? courage Ino tu ne dois pas t'éteindre tout de suite . Il ma poignarder ce matin je ne sais pas si je vais encore tenir longtemps . j'agonise dans le lit il fallait que qu'elle qu'un vienne j'avais enfin percer la vérité . j'ai étais bête je ne me suis pas méfier de lui . tout mon cinéma était donc vraie ... les pas se rapprochèrent alors que la douleur me faisais atrocement souffrir . Une personne m'appelle " **INO OU EST TU ?RÉPONDS MOI !!! **" cette voix était celle que sakura! mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre j'étais trop faible s'essayer tout de même ne voulant pas laisser filer ma vie qui ne tenait qu'a un fil . "** sakura!** " lui répondis-je faiblement ,elle ne m'entendais pas aller elle penser a venir dans la chambre ? ma vison commencer a devenir floue et le sang couler a flot. Je baigner dans mon sang continuant a agoniser me pliant en deux . mais qu'est ce que sa fait mal bon sang !!!!! je crias serte mais dans ma tête. Sakura déboula dans la chambre et me vie prise de terreur elle reste pétrifier. Serais-je si affreuse que ça ?

**sakura: INO!!!! IMBÉCILE JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENUE !!!** , me cria t'elle en chialant  
**ino: ne me cris pas dessus j'ai assez mal comme ça **,répliquais je péniblement

**sakura: je vais chercher les secours !!!**  
**Ino: non !!! , criais je faiblement**  
**sakura: MAIS TU VA MOURIR SINON!!!** , me cria t'elle en larme  
**ino je vais mourir de toute façon... alors dit moi si la mission consister bien a ....le tué...**, dis-je avec un petit sourire au lèvres.

**sakura: oui il fallait tué Sasuke Uchiwa et nous avons échoué ...A lors que je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal a te dégouté de lui.****  
****Ino: tu ma surtout dégoutée de toi ... je me méfiais de vous mais je pensais que c'était toi qui me voulais du mal******

**sakura: IDIOTE !!!je mettais comporter comme ça pour te faire comprendre!!****  
****ino: le plus simple sa aurait était de me le dire avec des mots , je tousaire après ça **  
**sakura: je n'avais pas le droit... si jamais tu aurais refuser ?******

**Ino: j'aurais surement refuser mais je ne serais pas tomber dans panneau!! tu n'est qu'une traîtresse sakura!!!****  
****sakura: tu perds la tête ma pauvre fille ! qu' ainsi n'eut tu par là ?****  
****Ino: kof kof j'ai compris .. tu a tout fait pour que je meurt ! tu là voulue ... ******

**sakura: foutaise ! ******

**ino: laisse moi finir ... tu a payer Sasuke pour qu'il me tue , je le sais tu a tout fais pour que je ne m'approche pas de Sasuke comme tu a remarquée que j'étais tombée de nouveau amoureuse de lui. ce n'étais pas moi qui étais jalouse de toi mais TOI qui étais jalouse de moi ! Tu as tout fais pour me faire sombrer dans la tristesse et la solitude c'est pour ça que tu tes comporter de la sorte avec sasuke et moi !, lui dis je enervée****  
****sakura: tu est intelligente en faite Ino.... moi qui te prenais pour une petite idiote ! **, me dit t'elle le sourire au lèvre

**Ino: la jalousie ta rendue folle sakura...**  
**sakura: peut êtres! mais sa est bien égale ! **,me répliqua t'elle e sourire narquois au lèvres

Le sang couler de ma bouche et ma vison était très vaste . Je n'entendais plus que la voie ignoble et meurtrière de sakura qui allait sens sortir. la vérité était donc ça ... pas du jolie jolie . Elle se mit a rire me voyant mourir .Je ne pensais pas qu'on puise rire autour d'une tombe. je crachais le peut de sang qui me rester dans mon corps. J'étais si énervée de la voir sens tirer ainsi , Ils se sont tout les deux servit de moi . Et je n'est pas vue la vérité tout de suite ce qui ma entrainer a ma perte .je la vois partir de la chambre ,tout était si bien planifier...mes yeux se ferme je ne vois plus rien mes penser se brouille et la souffrance est de plus en plus violant. je m ' éteins comme une lampe de chevet ... le jour se lève et je meurt , ils vont retrouver mon cadavre et personne ne saura la vérité ..la vie est parfois injuste ... je vais quitter ce monde en a un rien de temps plus que qu'elle que seconde ...

......

..........

**THE END**


	4. la déprime

**la déprime ....**

_(bye me)_  
**pov Sakua**

J'ouvre les yeux avec beaucoup de mal et.. je suis vivante!!! mon cœur bas encore! mais comment est-ce possible ? je suis a l'hôpital.... Mais ou est t'il ? Pourquoi il ne ma pas tuée ? ... je me suis fais berner par ces belles paroles moi qui croyais tout connaitre de lui en faite je ne savais rien... Ce n'est pas non plus totalement de ma faute!! Il ne me parle jamais de lui et il ne veut pas me dire ce qui n'allait pas quand il avait un problème. j' y avais crue j'étais était si naïve que je n'ai rien comprends toujours tout trop tard comme quoi il était amoureux de moi pfff comment ai-je pus êtres aussi naïve. Sasuke n'est qu'un meurtrier qui ne pense plus qu'a une chose exterminer Konoha de la carte . Moi qui pensais qu'il avait changer la dernière fois que je les revu c'était quand déjà ? dans la foret il était froid avec moi ,comme toujours . Je ne représente rien pour lui . Alors pourquoi l'aimé !!!?. A cette instant une personne rentra est celle ci était naruto , sont visage était pale . Il me sourie surement soulager que je soit vivante.

**naruto: sakura tu nous a fait un peur bleue on a bien cru que tu aller y passer **, me dit t'il  
**sakura: comment ça ?** ,lui dis je étonnée  
**naruto: sa va plus de 2 mois que tu est dans le comma et on commençait a se demander si tu aller te réveillée un jour**  
**sakura: 2 mois !!! **,criais je  
**naruo: oui ... et aussi...**, dit t'il en détournant son regard du mien  
**sakura: oui ?**  
**naruto: raconte moi ce qu'il ces passer s'il te plait ...**  
**sakura: tu est sur de le vouloir ?**  
**naruto: biensur!! alors raconte !!** , dit il en levant un peut la voix  
**sakura: la vérité fait souffrir alors je te demande . Quand on la percer il devient impossible de pouvoir continuer a vivre sans en souffrir...**  
**naruto: sakura tu est sur que sa va bien ? tu me fais peur la** , dit ti'l l'air inquiet  
**sakura: alors tu veux toujours que je te raconte** ,demandais je une dernière fois a mon meilleur ami  
**naruto: oui!!! je le veux** ,dit t'il

_* flash back *_

Cette histoire remonte il y a 2 mois quand Sasuke fut revenue a konoha lui qui joué les gentil garçon a nous dire qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Un jour qui aurait pu êtres comme tous les autres il arriva comme fleur a Konoha ! Bien sur tout le monde accouru vers lui sauf moi , je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas me parlée alors je l'avais pas m'avait manquée je dois bien l'avouée .... il ne m'adressa pas la parole de la soirée . Puis je rentra chez moi assez triste qu'il ne soit pas venu me jeter au moins un regard que j'en avait les larmes au yeux . Tout ce temps ou j'aurais espérée qu'il se souvienne de moi.

**....: il sens fou de toi sakura !**

je venais a peine de refermer la porte de chez moi qu'une voix me sortie de mes penser . J'avais paniquée et mon cœur battait a la chamade.

**sakura: qui...qui êtes vous !!!!?**, avais je criais d'une voix tremblante  
**....: tu crois franchement qu'il a penser a toi pendant qu'il essayer de retrouver Itachi Uchiwa ?!! **, me cria la voix  
**sakura: arretez!! et qui est tu ?!!!** , hurlais je  
**....: idiote tu est faible et impuissante ,tu ne le mérite même pas et ...**  
**sakura: TAISEZ VOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**, hurlais je encore plus fort que tout a l'heure

Je mettais écrouler par terre les mains sur mes oreilles le/la supliant d'arrêter de me dire ce que je ne voulais pas admettre. Et puis a cette instant naruto débarqua en criant " **SAKURA!!!!!!!**" Toujours au sol mais a quartes pattes et mes larmes qui couler de moins en moins ...Cette personne n'était plus là . Il fallait que j'en parle a naruto on allait m'agresser !

**sakura: naruto...il.y avait qu'elle qu'un chez moi....**  
**naruto: QUOI !! qui étais-ce ?**  
**sakura: je ne sais pas mais cette personne me voulais du mal !**  
**naruto: sakura je te protégerais n'ai pas peur !!**  
**sakura: je tremble... j'ai peur de mourir .... **, dis je en tremblant prête a reverser des larmes

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et je le regardais droit dans les yeux , alors que les miens était tremper il me regarda sérieusement et je sentais rien qu'avec son regard que j'allais me sentir mieux après ses paroles . Et que je devais compter sur naruto . Pas trop le choix car si je ne lui fais pas confiance a qui aurais-je pus faire confiance ?je ne devais plus y penser il me sourie et me dit : " **je te promais d'êtres toujours là pour toi **" on aurait put croire une déclaration d'amour.... mais non ce si était une aimtié sincère. Il me dis d'aller me couchée et qu'il aller veiller sur moi toute la nuit et que plus personne ne reviendra me rendre visite sans autorisation. Mon cœur se décontracta et je lui souriais a mon tour . J'alla me couchée et il resta au près de moi toute la nuit alors que je me sentais mal de lui avoir fait passer une nuit blanche .  
Le lent demain matin je m'attirais et lui était là entrain de dormir sur la chaise entrain de baver... vraiment naruto il ne changeait pas pensais je avec le sourire au lèvre . Je me changeat et tout le reste et sortie de chez moi .

Et c'est là.. que je croisa des le matin Sasuke. Là assit sur un gros rocher surement perdu dans ses penser.  
Je m'approchais de lui timidement et il me remarqua c'était retourner vivement vers moi le regard vide .

**sasuke: sa faisait longtemps Sakura...**  
**sakura: oui... sasuke** , dis je en rougissant

Il ne disait rien regardant en face de lui . Il avait l'air ailleur je voulais savoir parfois a quoi il penser.Même si je le connaissais bien.... foutaise!! je ne le connaissais pas !!! Je ne savais rien de sa vie et de lui. Il est trop discret ne parlant jamais de lui et moi qui croyait le connaitre ! je me faisais des films ! Le paradis était a côter de moi Sasuke était tout pour moi . Il se leva et me laissa seul il ne m'avais dis qu'un " **sa faisait longtemps Sakura**" Je ne l'avais pas revenue et....

**...: tu croyais le connaitre !**  
**sakura: encore toi !!!!!!!!!!!**

Une fille était dresser devant moi les bras croiser et habiller comme mais ces cheveux était noir comme ses long et volant qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage....neutre comment sont regard . C'était donc elle qui arriver la ire dans mes pensée et a me dire la vérité si blessante ma déprime était la enfance de moi . Dans le même état que je suis la maintenant.déprimante et souffrante .

**......: il ne nous aime pas et nous aimera jamais** ,dit la voix  
**sakura: comment ça "****nous****" !!! tu n'est pas moi!!! alors part d'ici avant que!!....**, dis je de nouveau en criant  
**.....: que ? tu ne peux rien contre moi! tu vas mourir comme lui de toute manière .... **  
**sakura: hein?!!!!!!!! quoi?!!!!!!!!** , dis je de plus en plus paniquée

Je sentis qu'elle que chose couler et tomber dans mon dos. ce liquide était chaud .Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps mon regard devenait vide et les la peur monta soudainement en moi. Je passa ma main dans mon dos c'était ce dont j'avais le plus peur ..d du sang couler et tomber sur moi je m'écarta et je leva la tête je vie au dessus de moi le corps tout juste assassiner de ..de... non je ne voulais y croire mes yeux . Je m'en sanglota en m'écroulant sur le sol folle de rage je pleurais ... Il était mort elle l'avait tuée ... cette fille n'est qu'un inconnue pourquoi !! POURQUOI A TEL FAIT CA!!!!!!!

**.....: pourquoi pleures tu ? c'est bien toi qui là voulue non ? **  
**sakura: quoi? moi? jamais je n'aurais voulu sa mort !!!!** , hurlais je laissant mes armes tomber  
**....:arrête ton cinéma personne ne nous entendra...**  
**sakura: mais qui est tu la fin ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Elle disparue comme si elle n'avait jamais était là quand Kiba arriva et s'accroupit a côter de moi . Il avait l'air perdu le corps et sang a présent froid de Sasuke . Je me tourna vers le corps de sasuke puis enfin vers ne pleurais plus. Kiba ne parlait pas il était choqué il devait pensé que c'était moi qui avait commis ce meurtre !Mais pour qui se prendrais t'il a me dire ça !! moi la gentille fille qui déprime devant le cadavre de mon amour de toujours!

**kiba: s..sakura c'est toi qui a fait ça ?**, dit il d'une petite voix  
**sakura: ............**, je ne voulais pas lui répondre

La fille au cheveux noir réapparue et me fis un léger sourire sur son regard pale et sans expression. Je compris qu'elle voulait que je tue Kiba. Je regarda la fille puis Kiba et je dis a kiba tout naturellement '** biensur que non voyons ! **"il me dit qui avait fait ça et je lui répondu que c'était une fille imaginaire il me regarda de travers ce con ne me croyais pas! comment pouvait il discuter ma parole !

.......:a tu ne me crois pas c'est ça !? ,dis je d'un ton a glacer le sang  
Kiba: sakura tu est folle je crois !  
.......: tu oses dire que je suis folle !! il n'a eu que ce qu'il ....

Un tremblement parcourue tout mon corps et je m'étais snetis mal mon autre coter de mon corps s'oppose a celui qui avait agresser Kiba.

**Sakura: KIBA!! part je vais te tué sinon !! vite!!!**  
**........: tais toi ! tu est moi je te rappelle sakura!**  
**Kiba: j'en crois pas mes yeux .... Sakura tu parle a toi même ... comme si il y avait deux personne dans un même corps !!!**  
**sakura: je...**  
**sakura2: tu vas mourir et tu ne découvrira jamais mon secret !!!**  
**kiba: La déprime la rendue folle !!!!, dit il en se levant brusquement et tenta de s'enfuir mais en vain****  
****kiba: tu as donc tué sasuke mais pourquoi?!!!!****  
****sakura 1 et 2 (la même quoi) :Imbécile bien sur que c'est moi !! qui veux tu que ce soit il n'y a personne d'autre ici appart moi ! il ne m'aimais pas cette enfoiré ! Il n'avait plus besoin de vivre . tss il me regardais a peine je n'étais et je ne suis rien a ses yeux. Alors a quoi bon le laisser en vie il ma rendue malheureuse il devait payer! Il ma quitter !!!!!!!! IL A QUITTER KONOHA !!! Il ne mérite pas d'exister ! Il fallait qu'il disparaisse.**

_____________________________________________________________________________

Plus rien du sang et.... sont corps celui de kiba que j'avais sauvagement assassiner alors naruto comment réagis tu après t'avoir raconter ça ? tu tremble ...hm tu as peur de moi ? je suis folle et je suis encore ne vie que la vie est injuste n'est-ce pas ? Kiba c'est bien battut mais il a périt et vous vous m'avez guerrit !Avoue tu regrette a présent mon réveille !Tu n'as eu que ce que tu m'a demander .

**sakura: tu vas mourir a présent mon très chère ami ...**  
**naruto: sakura tu me déçoit** ,dit il en pleurant  
**sakura: au revoir naruto ! **

Des hommes de konoha ouvrir la porte a ce moment là et malheur il avait écouter toute notre conversation .pfff je ne vais pas me laissée faire !Il étaient vraiment nombreux ,la police de konoha aller m'arrêter ... et puis quoi encore ! Je me releva de mon lit brusquement et naruto toujours en larme pfff Ces abrutit s'entourèrent m'empêchant de partir.

**naruto: comment a tu put nous trahir !**  
sakura: Tu croyais me connaitre et résultat tu vas mourir de déprime , dis je sadiquement  
**policier de konoha: au nom de la loie je vous arrêter Mlle Haruno Sakura pour avoir tué deux hommes !****  
****sakura: tss et puis quoi encore !, répliquais je ****  
****naruto: .......****  
****sakura: je vois que la déprime va te ronger toute ta vie tu devrais me rejoindre dans la mort pour abréger tes souffrance !****  
****naruto: .......**

Il était assit le regard vide et toujours là sans bouger a pleurer . Il allait déprimait longtemps jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mériter il a voulu percer mon secret et il va le regretter .Les homme de konoha m'avait arrêter et j'avais accomplis ce que je voulais faire que tout le monde souffre autant que moi ! Sa serait injuste qu'eux vivent toujours souriant alors que moi je sombre dans la déprime sans que JAMAIS personne ne m'en sorte et que celui qui m'aime ne me reje même pas un regard. de toue façon ils ne me comprendrons jamais .A l'instant ou j'allais quitter ma chambre d'hôpital naruto se leva brusquement .

**naruto: sakura ! Je vais souffrir toute ma vie pour toi !!! Comme ça ta souffrance sera en moi toute ma vie et j'oublairais jamais ma déprime rien que pour toi ! Vue que ne pourra plus jamais déprimée !!!!** , lme cria t'il

Je lui sourie .. lui il ma comprise. Je soufrais comme ça pendant longtemps garce a naruto qui va conserver une partie de moi qui me hantais pendant si longtemps . Je vais êtres libre et heureuse en même temps de mes crimes qui avait pour moi une bonne raison! On dit que les crimes sont les pires des choses qui sont impardonnable et pourtant naruto ma en qu'elle que sorte pardonnée et je vais mourir le sourire eau lèvre fière de moi !!Je suis si fière de mon comportement !!!! Je sortais de l'hôpital et.. ils m'emmènèrent dans un asile ou bien directement a la mort ? peut m'importe je ne survivrais pas de tout façon !! Je veux mourir et ... !!? heyyy pourquoi leve t'il son kunai ? ha.... j'ai compris ....

**THE END**


End file.
